Wobblewok
is a Lightning-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and the boss of the 8th Circle of the Infinite Inferno. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Wobblewok can be befriended, and is a Rank S, Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai and Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Wobblewok appears as a black round mass with wide-set red eyes, a large grinning mouth and thin, long arms, set inside a giant rice cooker. Paper talismans are placed along the lid, and its small feet appear to poke out from the bottom of the pot. Being the ruler of the Infinite Inferno, Wobblewok has catastrophic power. This ranges from being able to summon meteors and lightning with relative ease, and being able to control the power of darkness itself, as seen in his Soultimate. He can also make himself invincible to certain attacks, depending on his eye color. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Wobblewok appears as the final boss of the Infinite Inferno, encountered in the eighth floor. His influence extends to the human world, as one of the seals on him is unsealed, risking to unleash his power on the human world as well. Whisper refers to him as an USY (Unidentified Sealed Yo-kai) with no information on him, and the protagonist asks if the seals are supposed to be working, as one of them is loose. But when Whisper tries to redo the seal, he untimely sneezes, causing Wobblewok to awake and leaving them no options other than battle him. After being defeated, Wobblewok is resealed by Whisper. Yo-kai Watch 2 Wobblewok returns in this game, appearing first as the final boss of Infinite Inferno once again. The circumstances of this battle are the same as the previous one, complete with the same dialogue. After Whisper reseals him again, a blue cord is lowered down, giving the player access to the Divine Paradise. Wobblewok can be befriended in this game as well. Challenge Wobblewok until you collect a "Ghostly Goo" drop. It is recommended that you bring a Yo-kai with an ability that allows items to drop more often. To continue, one must activate the Request "Nightmare Revelation" from Lucas after completing the "Back to Yo-kai World" Request, then go to the Mirror Shrine in to use the Ghostly Goo on a conveniently placed pot. You can also, if you prefer, activate the quest first and then find the goo, whichever way you like. A new Wobblewok will be born and he'll automatically befriend you, ending the Request. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Wobblewok's Friend form can be obtained from defeating the Ultra variant of Wobblewok in Big Boss Mode, which will be easier with more White Dog Squad players or by fighting the Challenge version of Wobblewok. He can also be obtained via Strength Coin for the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wobblewok can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Special Coins, or Pitch Black coins. Game data Stats | tribe = shady | medal = Usurakage | yo-kai = Dondoro YW5-018.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defense = | speed = |413|202|232|166|168}} Attribute tolerance Movelist |100 - 150||Single enemy|}} |80 - 120|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is under a Wobblewok curse. Lowers all stats.}} |200||All enemies|A giant ball of darkness crashes into all foes.}} ||||Inspirit will always succeed.}} Strategy It is preferable to fight Wobblewok with a Yo-kai team of level 70 or more. At the beginning of the battle, first target the seals on the lid to set him free so it is possible to attack him directly. He will regularly use the attack "Change" to switch between two modes: in the first one (red eyes) only Techniques and SPR-based Soultimates will damage him, in the other (blue eyes) only Attacks and STR-based Soultimates. His Awful Breath will inflict random negative Inspirits on all front Yo-kai, and he'll often attack twice in a row. When he prepares his Pitch Bomber Soultimate, quickly target and destroy the seals to cancel it. Overall, bring a mixed party of Yo-kai with both high STR and SPR, keep them alive and purify them whenever you can, and you should win this battle with relative ease. In the anime Wobblewok appears in YW033 while Toadal Dude and Arachnus were fighting over items. They were both shocked and injured by the sudden appearance of the Yo-kai and asks Nate and Hailey for some help. Etymology Dondoro means "Bowl Sludge" (丼泥). Wobblewok is a combination of wobble and wok (a round-bottomed cooking pan used for stir-frying). * Potofeu comes from pot-au-feu, ''a french dish. Origin Wobblewok is sealed inside a giant old-fashioned rice cooker, which could be a reference to the ''Dragon Ball series, in which the villain called King Piccolo is sealed inside an electric rice cooker. The Dragonball instance itself is a humorous play on the series' Journey to the West origins: in the novel, Sun Wukong is captured by the demon kings Jin Jiao and Yin Jiao ("Golden Horn" and "Silver Horn"), but he manages to escape and steals Jin Jiao's prized magical gourd, in which he seals the two demons. Trivia * While seeming inaccurate in the YW2 credits, Wobblewok was shown to be very small when compared to Gutsy Bones, Eyeclone, and Mallice. With that said, the Wobblewok in question might be Wobblewok's friend form. * Wobblewok is the only Yo-kai with a Boss form known to change to a different attribute, from Lightning (Boss) to Earth (Friend). * Yo-kai Watch 3 is currently the only time period where Wobblewok's Boss form is not seen in the same game his befriendable form also appears in. * Wobblewok is the only boss Yo-kai who's friend form is a different being to his boss form. In other languages de:Awokalypso Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai World Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:Infinite Inferno Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses